Depression - Epidemiology in children
Clinical depression in children and adolescents References *Abela, J. R. Z., & Hankin, B. L. (2008). Handbook of depression in children and adolescents. Handbook of depression in children and adolescents. *Adams, S. N. (1997). School refusal and parental bonding: A study of characteristics and typologies. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering, 58(4-B). *Al Mamun, A., Cramb, S., McDermott, B. M., O'Callaghan, M., Najman, J. M., & Williams, G. M. (2007). Adolescents' perceived weight associated with depression in young adulthood: A longitudinal study. Obesity, 15(12), 3097-3105. *Alsaker, F. D., & Dick-Niederhauser, A. (2006). Depression and suicide. Handbook of adolescent development., 308-336. *Angold, A., & Costello, E. J. (2001). The epidemiology of depression in children and adolescents. The depressed child and adolescent (2nd ed.). 143-178. *Angold, A., & Worthman, C. W. (1993). Puberty onset of gender differences in rates of depression: A developmental, epidemiologic and neuroendocrine perspective. Journal of Affective Disorders, 29(2-3), 145-158. *Apter, A., & Tyano, S. (1996). Adolescent suicide and attempted suicide. International review of psychiatry, Vol. 2., 425-444. *Avenevoli, S., Knight, E., Kessler, R. C., & Merikangas, K. R. (2008). Epidemiology of depression in children and adolescents. Handbook of depression in children and adolescents., 6-32. *Bahls, S.-C. (2002). Epidemiology of depressive symptoms in adolescents of a public school in Curitiba, Brazil. Revista Brasileira de Psiquiatria, 24(2), 63-67. *Battle, C. L. (2001). The relation between gender-stereotyped behavior and adolescent depression: A sequential analysis of adolescent-mother interactions. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering, 61(7-B). *Berman, A. L., & Jobes, D. A. (1995). Suicide prevention in adolescents (age 12-18). Suicide and Life-Threatening Behavior, 25(1), 143-154. *Bernal, G., Cumba-Aviles, E., & Saez-Santiago, E. (2006). Cultural and relational processes in depressed Latino adolescents. Relational processes and DSM-V: Neuroscience, assessment, prevention, and treatment., 211-224. *Bettina, P. (2003). Epidemiological questions of problem behaviour syndrome in adolescence and possibilities of mental health promotion. Psychiatria Hungarica, 18(4), 208-216. *Birmaher, B., Ryan, N. D., & Williamson, D. E. (1996). Depression in children and adolescents: Clinical features and pathogenesis. Mood disorders across the life span., 51-81. *Birmaher, B., Ryan, N. D., Williamson, D. E., Brent, D. A., & et al. (1996). Childhood and adolescent depression: A review of the past 10 years, Part I. Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry, 35(11), 1427-1439. *Brockless, J. (1997). The nature of depression in childhood: Its causes and presentation. Depression in children and adolescents., 9-36. *Calderoni, D., Caravale, B., Corcelli, A., & Paolesse, C. (1996). Depressive disorder: Epidemiology and comorbidity in developmental psychopathology. Psichiatria dell'infanzia e dell'adolescenza, 63(3-4), 437-446. *Canals Sans, J. (1990). Child and teenager depressions with psychobiological dysfunction. Revista de Psicologia, 12(1-2), 151-164. *Canals, J., Fernandez-Ballart, J., & Marti-Henneberg, C. (1992). Epidemiology of depressive symptomatology in a sample of adolescents: A four years follow-up. Revista de Psiquiatria de la Facultad de Medicina de Barcelona, 19(2), 73-81. *Carr, A. (2008). Depression in young people: Description, assessment and evidence-based treatment. Developmental Neurorehabilitation, 11(1), 3-15. *Cicchetti, D., & Toth, S. L. (1998). The development of depression in children and adolescents. American Psychologist, 53(2), 221-241. *Clark, D. C., & Mokros, H. B. (1993). Depression and suicidal behavior. Handbook of clinical research and practice with adolescents., 333-358. *Clarke, G., Debar, L., Lynch, F., Powell, J., Gale, J., O'Connor, E., et al. (2005). A Randomized Effectiveness Trial of Brief Cognitive-Behavioral Therapy for Depressed Adolescents Receiving Antidepressant Medication. Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry, 44(9), 888-898. *Cocchi, R. (1995). Depression in Down children: Clinical and therapeutical report on 45 cases. Italian Journal of Intellective Impairment, 8(2), 191-196. *Constantinou, M., Pilpenko, N., & Karekla, M. (2007). A Survey of Childhood and Adolescent Psychopathology. PsycCRITIQUES, 52(33). *Cooper, S.-A. (1997). Epidemiology of psychiatric disorders in elderly compared with younger adults with learning disabilities. British Journal of Psychiatry, 170(4), 375-380. *Costello, E. J., Foley, D. L., & Angold, A. (2006). 10-year research update review: The epidemiology of child and adolescent psychiatric disorders: II. developmental epidemiology. Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry, 45(1), 8-25. *Cytryn, L., Gershon, E. S., & McKnew, D. H. (1984). Childhood depression: Genetic or environmental influences? Integrative Psychiatry, 2(1), 17-23. *Dahl, R. E., & Lewin, D. S. (2001). Sleep and depression. Sleep disturbance in children and adolescents with disorders of development: Its significance and management., 161-168. *de Wilde, E. J., Kienhorst, I. C. W. M., & Diekstra, R. F. W. (2001). Suicidal behaviour in adolescents. The depressed child and adolescent (2nd ed.). 267-291. *Dean, A., & Ensel, W. M. (1983). The epidemiology of depression in young adults: The centrality of social support. Journal of Psychiatric Treatment & Evaluation, 5(2-3), 195-207. *DeBar, L. L., Clarke, G. N., O'Connor, E., & Nichols, G. A. (2001). Treated prevalence, incidence, and pharmacotherapy of child and adolescent mood disorders in an HMO. Mental Health Services Research, 3(2), 73-89. *Dugan, T. F., & Belfer, M. L. (1989). Suicide in children: Diagnosis, management, and treatment. Suicide: Understanding and responding: Harvard Medical School perspectives., 201-220. *Ekstein, R. (1985). Dealing with Childhood Depression. PsycCRITIQUES, 30(2), 157-158. *Emslie, G. J., & Mayes, T. L. (1999). Depression in children and adolescents: A guide to diagnosis and treatment. CNS Drugs, 11(3), 181-189. *Essau, C. A. (2003). Epidemiology and comorbidity. Conduct and oppositional defiant disorders: Epidemiology, risk factors, and treatment., 33-59. *Essau, C. A., & Dobson, K. S. (1999). Epidemiology of depressive disorders. Depressive disorders in children and adolescents: Epidemiology, risk factors, and treatment., 69-103. *Essau, C. A., & Petermann, U. (1995). Depression in children and adolescents. Zeitschrift fur Klinische Psychologie, Psychopathologie und Psychotherapie, 43(1), 18-33. *Ezpeleta, L. (1988). Child depression epidemiology in Barcelona. Revista del Departamento de Psiquiatria de la Facultad de Medicina de Barcelona, 15(5), 255-268. *Falender, C. A., & Predolin, J. (2006). Tangled up in Blues: Adolescent Suicide. PsycCRITIQUES, 51(17). *Fleming, J. E., & Offord, D. R. (1990). Epidemiology of childhood depressive disorders: A critical review. Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry, 29(4), 571-580. *Fleming, J. E., & Offord, D. R. (1993). Childhood depression. Depression and the social environment: Research and intervention with neglected populations., 12-72. *Flisher, A. J., Kramer, R. A., Hoven, C. W., & Greenwald, S. (1997). Psychosocial characteristics of physically abused children and adolescents. Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry, 36(1), 123-131. *Fristad, M. A., Shaver, A. E., & Holderle, K. E. (2002). Mood disorders in childhood and adolescence. Handbook of serious emotional disturbance in children and adolescents., 228-265. *Garcia Siso, A., Tarrega, B., Gonzalez, J. L., & Arrufat, J. (1998). Enuresis in a mental health center of childhood and adolescent: Symptom and syndrome. Revista de Psiquiatria Infanto-Juvenil, 2, 94-106. *Garrison, C. Z., Schluchter, M. D., Schoenbach, V. J., & Kaplan, B. K. (1989). Epidemiology of depressive symptoms in young adolescents. Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry, 28(3), 343-351. *Gasquet, I. (1994). Epidemiological approach of the evolution of child-juvenile depression with age and sex. Psychiatrie de l'Enfant, 37(2), 533-566. *Gersten, J. C., Beals, J., & Kallgren, C. A. (1991). Epidemiology and preventive interventions: Parental death in childhood as a case example. American Journal of Community Psychology, 19(4), 481-500. *Goldston, D. B., Nutter, D. A., Jr., Daniel, S. S., & Arnold, E. M. (2003). What Do We Know About Depression in Children and Adolescents? PsycCRITIQUES, 48(2), 197-199. *Goodyer, I. M. (1995). The epidemiology of depression in childhood and adolescence. The epidemiology of child and adolescent psychopathology., 210-226. *Groen, G., Scheithauer, H., Essau, C. A., & Petermann, F. (1997). Epidemiology of depressive disorders in children and adolescents: A critical overview. Zeitschrift fur Klinische Psychologie, Psychiatrie und Psychotherapie, 45(2), 115-144. *Gullickson, T., & Ramser, P. (1996). Review of The Epidemiology of Child and Adolescent Psychopathology. PsycCRITIQUES, 41(11). *Haarasilta, L. (2003). Epidemiology of adolescent major depressive disorder: Impairment, somatic comorbidity, and service use. Psychiatria Fennica, 34, 118-129. *Hammen, C., & Rudolph, K. D. (1996). Childhood depression. Child psychopathology., 153-195. *Hazen, E. (2008). Review of Monochrome days: A firsthand account of one teenager's experience with depression. Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry, 47(5), 605-606. *Hodes, M. (2000). Psychological distressed refugee children in the United Kingdom. Child Psychology & Psychiatry Review, 5(2), 57-68. *Hussong, A. M., Flora, D. B., Curran, P. J., Chassin, L. A., & Zucker, R. A. (2008). Defining risk heterogeneity for internalizing symptoms among children of alcoholic parents. Development and Psychopathology, 20(1), 165-193. *Ihle, W., & Esser, G. (2002). Epidemiology of mental disorders in childhood and adolescence: Prevalence, course, comorbidity and gender differences. Psychologische Rundschau, 53(4), 159-169. *James, J. C. (2004). Intervention with children and adolescents and What works for whom? A critical review of treatments for children and adolescents. Book Reviews. School Social Work Journal, 29(1), 82-84. *Jackson, S., & Goossens, L. (2006). Handbook of adolescent development. Handbook of adolescent development. *Jacobson, C. M., & Gould, M. (2007). The epidemiology and phenomenology of non-suicidal self-injurious behavior among adolescents: A critical review of the literature. Archives of Suicide Research, 11(2), 129-147. *Juon, H.-S., Nam, J. J., & Ensminger, M. E. (1994). Epidemiology of suicidal behavior among Korean adolescents. Journal of Child Psychology and Psychiatry, 35(4), 663-676. *Kaplan, S. L., Hong, G. K., & Weinhold, C. (1984). Epidemiology of depressive symptomatology in adolescents. Journal of the American Academy of Child Psychiatry, 23(1), 91-98. *Karwautz, A., Wober-Bingol, C., & Wober, C. (1993). Idiopathic headache in childhood and adolescence. Nervenarzt, 64(12), 753-765. *Kashani, J. H. (1982). Depression in the preschool child. Journal of Children in Contemporary Society, 15(2), 11-17. *Kashani, J. H., & Breedlove, L. (1994). Depression in medically ill youngsters. Handbook of depression in children and adolescents., 427-443. *Kashani, J. H., & et al. (1981). Current perspectives on childhood depression: An overview. American Journal of Psychiatry, 138(2), 143-153. *Kashani, J. H., & Sherman, D. D. (1988). Childhood depression: Epidemiology, etiological models, and treatment implications. Integrative Psychiatry, 6(1), 1-21. *Kaslow, N. J., Clark, A. G., & Sirian, L. M. (2008). Childhood depression. The practice of child therapy (4th ed.). 29-92. *Kienhorst, I. (1995). The youngest depression: Depression in the young. Crisis: The Journal of Crisis Intervention and Suicide Prevention, 16(1), 40-41. *Kienhorst, I. W. M., De Wilde, E. J., & Diekstra, R. F. W. (1995). Suicidal behaviour in adolescents. Archives of Suicide Research, 1(3), 185-209. *Kutcher, S., Marton, P., & Boulos, C. (1993). Adolescent depression. Depression and the social environment: Research and intervention with neglected populations., 73-92. *Kutcher, S. P., & Marton, P. (1989). Parameters of adolescent depression: A review. Psychiatric Clinics of North America, 12(4), 895-918. *Kutcher, S. P., & Marton, P. (1990). "Parameters of adolescent depression: A review": Erratum. Psychiatric Clinics of North America, 13(1). *Lam, M. M. L. (2005). Review of Seminars in child and adolescent psychiatry. Second edition. Hong Kong Journal of Psychiatry, 15(4), 138-139. *Lambert, M. C., Knight, F., Taylor, R., & Achenbach, T. M. (1994). Epidemiology of behavioral and emotional problems among children of Jamaica and the United States: Parent reports for ages 6-11. Journal of Abnormal Child Psychology, 22(1), 113-128. *Lasko, C. A. (1986). Childhood depression: Questions and answers. Elementary School Guidance & Counseling, 20(4), 283-289. *Last, C. G., & Francis, G. (1988). School phobia. Advances in clinical child psychology, Vol. 11., 193-222. *Last, C. G., & Hersen, M. (1989). Handbook of child psychiatric diagnosis. Handbook of child psychiatric diagnosis. *Laucht, m., Esser, G., & Schmidt, M. H. (2000). Longitudinal research on the developmental epidemiology of mental disorders: Aims, concepts, and major results of the Mannheim Study of At Risk Children. Zeitschrift fur Klinische Psychologie und Psychotherapie: Forschung und Praxis, 29(4), 246-262. *Levy, A. J., & Land, H. (1994). School-based interventions with depressed minority adolescents. Child & Adolescent Social Work Journal, 11(1), 21-35. *Lewinsohn, P. M., & Essau, C. A. (2002). Depression in adolescents. Handbook of depression., 541-559. *Lewinsohn, P. M., Rohde, P., & Hautzinger, M. (1994). The cognitive-behavioral treatment of depression in adolescents: Research and suggestion. Psychotherapeut, 39(6), 353-359. *Lewinsohn, P. M., Rohde, P., & Seeley, J. R. (1996). Adolescent suicidal ideation and attempts: Prevalence, risk factors, and clinical implications. Clinical Psychology: Science and Practice, 3(1), 25-46. *Lewinsohn, P. M., Rohde, P., Seeley, J. R., Klein, D. N., & Gotlib, I. H. (2006). The Consequences of Adolescent Major Depressive Disorder on Young Adults. The interpersonal, cognitive, and social nature of depression., 43-68. *Lewinsohn, P. M., Rohde, P., & Seely, J. R. (1998). Major depressive disorder in older adolescents: Prevalence, risk factors, and clinical implications. Clinical Psychology Review, 18(7), 765-794. *Lewinsohn, P. M., Striegel-Moore, R. H., & Seeley, J. H. (2000). Epidemiology and natural course of eating disorders in young women from adolescence to young adulthood. Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry, 39(10), 1284-1292. *Lubit, R., Rovine, D., Defrancisci, L., & Eth, S. (2003). Impact of trauma on children. Journal of Psychiatric Practice, 9(2), 128-138. *Maharajh, H. D., & Konings, M. (2005). Suicidal behaviour and cannabis-related disorders among adolescents. Suicidal behavior in adolescence: An international perspective., 119-129. *Merikangas, K. R., & Angst, J. (1995). The challenge of depressive disorders in adolescence. Psychosocial disturbances in young people: Challenges for prevention., 131-165. *Merikangas, K. R., & Avenevoli, S. (2002). Epidemiology of mood and anxiety disorders in children and adolescents. Textbook in psychiatric epidemiology (2nd ed.). 657-704. *Milne, L. C., & Greenway, P. (2007). Intrapsychic factors contributing to adolescent depression. Advances in psychology research Vol 42., 43-85. *Mitchell, J., Varley, C., & McCauley, E. (1988). Depression in children and adolescents. Children's Health Care, 16(4), 290-293. *Moreau, D. (1996). Depression in the young. Women and mental health., 31-44. *Moreau, D. L. (1990). Major depression in childhood and adolescence. Psychiatric Clinics of North America, 13(2), 355-368. *Mufson, L., & Moreau, D. (1997). Depressive disorders. Handbook of prevention and treatment with children and adolescents: Intervention in the real world context., 403-430. *Mufson, L., Moreau, D., Weissman, M. M., & Klerman, G. L. (1993). Interpersonal psychotherapy for depressed adolescents. Interpersonal psychotherapy for depressed adolescents. *Neville, B. G. R., Chin, R. F. M., & Scott, R. C. (2007). Childhood convulsive status epilepticus: epidemiology, management and outcome. Acta Neurologica Scandinavica, 115(Suppl 186), 21-24. *Olsson, G., & von Knorring, A. L. (1997). Depression among Swedish adolescents measured by the self-rating scale Center for Epidemiology Studies-Depression Child (CES-DC). European Child & Adolescent Psychiatry, 6(2), 81-87. *Ortega, A. N. (2003). Having issues with parental psychopathology and children's mental health risk and service use. Medical Care, 41(6), 702-705. *Orvaschel, H. (1982). The epidemiology of depression in young children. Journal of Children in Contemporary Society, 15(2), 79-86. *Pataki, C. S., & Carlson, G. A. (1990). Major depression in childhood. Handbook of child and adult psychopathology: A longitudinal perspective., 35-50. *Patton, G. C., Coffey, C., & Sawyer, S. M. (2003). The outcome of adolescent eating disorders: Findings from the Victorian adolescent health cohort study. European Child & Adolescent Psychiatry, 12(Suppl1), i25-i29. *Pellock, J. M. (2004). Defining the problem: Psychiatric and behavioral comorbidity in children and adolescents with epilepsy. Epilepsy & Behavior, 5(Suppl3), S3-S9. *Petermann, F., & Winkel, S. (2004). Tasks and perspectives in clinical child psychology. Zeitschrift fur Klinische Psychologie, Psychiatrie und Psychotherapie, 52(4), 291-322. *Pfeffer, C. R. (1985). Self-destructive behavior in children and adolescents. Psychiatric Clinics of North America, 8(2), 215-226. *Polaino-Lorente, A., Domenech Llaberia, E., & Ezpeleta Ascaso, L. (1987). The 2 stage design in pediatric psychiatric epidemiology: Its application to a study of childhood depression in the Spanish population. Revista de Psiquiatria y Psicologia Medica, 18(4), 225-236. *Ponton, L. E. (1997). Adolescent mood disorders. Adolescent psychiatry, Vol. 21: Developmental and clinical studies., 183-207. *Poznanski, E. O., & Mokros, H. B. (1994). Phenomenology and epidemiology of mood disorders in children and adolescents. Handbook of depression in children and adolescents., 19-39. *Rahim, I. A., & Cederblad, M. (1989). Epidemiology of mental disorders in young adults of a newly urbanised area in Khartoum, Sudan. British Journal of Psychiatry, 155, 44-47. *Reynolds, W. M., & Johnston, H. F. (1994). The nature and study of depression in children and adolescents. Handbook of depression in children and adolescents., 3-17. *Rodriguez, C. M. (1996). A Skillful Guide Through the Field of Depression in Children. PsycCRITIQUES, 41(6), 544-546. *Roberts, R. E. (1994). An exploration of depression among Mexican-origin and Anglo adolescents. Theoretical and conceptual issues in Hispanic mental health., 92-112. *Roberts, R. E., Lewinsohn, P. M., Hops, H., & Andrews, J. A. (1991). The Oregon Adolescent Depression Project: Overview and preliminary results. Methods and applications in mental health surveys: The Todai Health Index., 249-278. *Rohde, P., & Andrews, J. A. (2006). Substance use disorders. Child and adolescent psychopathology: Theoretical and clinical implications., 184-220. *Rola, J. (1996). Depressive disorders in mentally retarded children: A review of selected literature: II. Psychiatria Polska, 30(2), 211-219. *Rubio-Stipec, M., Canino, G. J., Shrout, P., Dulcan, M., & et al. (1994). Psychometric properties of parents and children as informants in child psychiatry epidemiology with the Spanish Diagnostic Interview Schedule for Children (DISC.2). Journal of Abnormal Child Psychology, 22(6), 703-720. *Rushton, J. L., Forcier, M., & Schectman, R. M. (2002). Epidemiology of depressive symptoms in the National Longitudinal Study of Adolescent Health. Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry, 41(2), 199-205. *Saigh, P. A., Lee, K. S., Ward, A., Westphal, E. L., Wilson, K., & Fairbank, J. A. (2008). Posttraumatic stress disorder in children and adolescents: History, risk, and cognitive behavioral treatment. The practice of child therapy (4th ed.). 433-454. *Schwartz, J. A. J., Gladstone, T. R. G., & Kaslow, N. J. (1998). Depressive disorders. Handbook of child psychopathology (3rd ed.). 269-289. *Seligman, L. D., Goza, A. B., & Ollendick, T. H. (2004). Treatment of depression in children and adolescents. Handbook of interventions that work with children and adolescents: Prevention and treatment., 301-328. *Shafii, M., & Shafii, S. L. (1992). Clinical guide to depression in children and adolescents. Clinical guide to depression in children and adolescents. *Sobanski, E., & Schmidt, M. H. (2000). Body dysmorphic disorder: A review of the current knowledge. Child Psychology & Psychiatry Review, 5(1), 17-24. *Speier, P. L., Sherak, D. L., Hirsch, S., & Cantwell, D. P. (1995). Depression in children and adolescents. Handbook of depression (2nd ed.). 467-493. *Stark, K. D., Vaughn, C., Doxey, M., & Luss, L. (1999). Depressive disorders. Handbook of prescriptive treatments for children and adolescents (2nd ed.). 114-140. *Stavrakaki, C., & Ellis, J. (1989). The relationship of anxiety to depression in children and adolescents. Psychiatric Clinics of North America, 12(4), 777-789. *Stavrakaki, C., & Gaudet, M. (1989). Epidemiology of affective and anxiety disorders in children and adolescents. Psychiatric Clinics of North America, 12(4), 791-802. *Straus, M. A., & Kantor, G. K. (1994). Corporal punishment of adolescents by parents: A risk factor in the epidemiology of depression, suicide, alcohol abuse, child abuse, and wife beating. Adolescence, 29(115), 543-561. *Strauss, C. C. (1988). Behavioral assessment and treatment of overanxious disorder in children and adolescents. Behavior Modification, 12(2), 234-251. *Stueve, A., & Link, B. G. (1997). Violence and psychiatric disorders: Results from an epidemiological study of young adults in Israel. Psychiatric Quarterly, 68(4), 327-342. *Su, L., Yang, Z., Wan, G., Luo, X., & Li, X. (1999). The Child Behavior Checklist used in Chinese children aged 6-11. Chinese Journal of Clinical Psychology, 7(2), 70-73. *Szatmari, P., White, J., & Merikangas, K. R. (2007). The use of genetic epidemiology to guide classification in child and adult psychopathology. International Review of Psychiatry, 19(5), 483-496. *Thase, M. E. (1990). Major depression in adulthood. Handbook of child and adult psychopathology: A longitudinal perspective., 51-66. *Tonge, B. (1994). Separation anxiety disorder. International handbook of phobic and anxiety disorders in children and adolescents., 145-167. *Tumuluru, R. V., Yaylayan, S., Weller, E. B., & Weller, R. A. (1996). Affective psychoses, I: Major depression with psychosis. Psychoses and pervasive developmental disorders in childhood and adolescence., 49-69. *Van Orden, K. A., Witte, T. K., Selby, E. A., Bender, T. W., & Joiner, T. E., Jr. (2008). Suicidal behavior in youth. Handbook of depression in children and adolescents., 441-465. *Verhulst, F. C. (2001). Community and epidemiological aspects of anxiety disorders in children. Anxiety disorders in children and adolescents: Research, assessment and intervention., 273-292. *Volkmar, F. R. (1996). Psychoses and pervasive developmental disorders in childhood and adolescence. Psychoses and pervasive developmental disorders in childhood and adolescence. *Walker, L. R., Mason, M., & Cheung, I. (2006). Adolescent Substance Use and Abuse Prevention and Treatment: Primary Care Strategies Involving Social Networks and the Geography of Risk and Protection. Journal of Clinical Psychology in Medical Settings, 13(2), 131-139. *Waslick, B. D., Kandel, R., & Kakouros, A. (2002). Depression in children and adolescents: An overview. The many faces of depression in children and adolescents., 1-36. *Waters, B. G., & Storm, V. (1985). Depression in pre-pubertal children. Australian and New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry, 19(1), 6-17. *Weiner, I. B. (1992). Psychological disturbance in adolescence (2nd ed.). Psychological disturbance in adolescence (2nd ed.). *Weisz, J. R., Suwanlert, S., Chaiyasit, W., Weiss, B., & et al. (1987). Epidemiology of behavioral and emotional problems among Thai and American children: Parent reports for ages 6 to 11. Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry, 26(6), 890-897. *Weller, E. B., & Weller, R. A. (1991). Mood disorders. Child and adolescent psychiatry: A comprehensive textbook., 646-664. *Zahn-Waxler, C., Klimes-Dougan, B., & Slattery, M. J. (2000). Internalizing problems of childhood and adolescence: Prospects, pitfalls, and progress in understanding the development of anxiety and depression. Development and Psychopathology, 12(3), 443-466. *Zalsman, G., Brent, D. A., & Weersing, V. R. (2006). Depressive Disorders in Childhood and Adolescence: An Overview Epidemiology, Clinical Manifestation and Risk Factors. Child and Adolescent Psychiatric Clinics of North America, 15(4), 827-841. *Zeiss, A. M. (2006). The theoretical implications of research findings on adolescent depression: Implications for Lewinsohn's Integrative Model of Depression and for a lifespan developmental theory of depression. Child and adolescent psychopathology: Theoretical and clinical implications., 140-159. Category:Depression Category:Mental health epidemiology